battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Lunch
Electric Lunch was a superheavyweight built by Team K.I.S.S. for the final three seasons of BattleBots, alongside Half Gassed as a replacement for their previous superheavyweight Liquid Lunch. Electric Lunch was a generic box-shaped robot with a front hinged wedge, and it won matches with its superior pushing power. Despite being one of the slower robots in the division, its motors were geared to incredibly high levels, giving the robot incredible torque. Electric Lunch reached the quarterfinals of Season 3.0 before being defeated, but winning only a single match after that. Electric Lunch was revised to be invertible for Season 5.0 after Toro flipped it during the rumble. Electric Lunch was originally going to have a lifting arm, but it broke in testing and the motor was unable to be replaced in time for Season 3.0, so it became a simple pushing robot. Robot History Season 3.0 After receiving a bye in the first preliminary round, Electric Lunch went up against Jaws of Death in the final preliminary round. In the match, Jaws of Death used its claws to grab onto the side of Electric Lunch, but Electric Lunch escaped and started pushing Jaws of Death against the arena wall. The whole match was turned into a pushing match until the time ran out. Electric Lunch won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Peter Abrahamson's Ronin. In the beginning, both robots went straight at each other and Ronin was flipped by Electric Lunch's plow. After Electric Lunch pushed Ronin to the killsaws, Ronin was being counted out and Electric Lunch won by KO. This win put Electric Lunch to the round of 16, where it faced Odin II. The fight was mostly a pushing match, but Electric Lunch had the upper hand by pushing Odin II with its plow against the spikestrip with its blade still spinning. During the match, Odin II's blade was bent upwards and Electric Lunch kept on pushing it until the time ran out. Electric Lunch won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the superheavyweight quarterfinals, where it faced the Season 1.0 superheavyweight champion Minion. In the match, Both robots went straight at each other and Minion already starts smoking. Both robots were pushing each other and Minion drives Electric Lunch onto the piston. Electric Lunch was pushing the side of Minion, but Minion escapes and Electric Lunch gets caught on the killsaws. Minion then drives up onto Electric Lunch's wedge and Electric Lunch takes Minion towards the pulverizer. One hit from the pulverizer damaged Minion's wedge and Minion escapes. Minion gets its wedge underneath Electric Lunch and pushes it for a little bit. Both robots were pushing each other again and Minion gets its flywheel caught on the killsaws. Minion charges straight at Electric Lunch and gets its flywheel on Electric Lunch's wedge, with sparks flying in the process as the extrusions on Electric Lunch's wedge are worn down. Minion then gets its spinning flywheel on Electric Lunch's side and causes damage. Electric Lunch gets caught on the killsaws and starts pushing Minion again. Minion causes more damage to Electric Lunch's wedge and more sparks were flying. Electric Lunch pushes Minion onto the killsaws and Minion escapes. Minion kept hitting Electric Lunch's wedge with its spinning flywheel and Electric Lunch gets underneath Minion. Electric Lunch tries to push Minion onto the screws, but Minion was against the base of the screw and the time ran out. Minion won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Electric Lunch was eliminated from the tournament. Electric Lunch wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Toro was able to flip Electric Lunch, but it landed right-side-up. It then tackles The Judge, then Toro, then Ogre. The Judge got a hit on Electric Lunch, piercing through the top. Toro later got a small flip on Electric Lunch. Then Electric Lunch scoops up The Judge along with Diesector but Diesector backed off, while Electric Lunch rammed The Judge into the spikes then started carrying The Judge around for a bit. Toro again tried to flip Electric Lunch but failed to. The Judge went to tackle Electric Lunch some more and again hits Electric Lunch with the hammer, but got stuck from the attack. For the rest of the brawl The Judge and Electric Lunch remained stuck together. It was one of four robots still moving in the end, but it lost out to Toro. Season 4.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, Electric Lunch was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Road Rage. Electric Lunch won by KO at 2:14 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the Season 3.0 superheavyweight champion Vladiator. Vladiator won on a 27-18 judge's decision and Electric Lunch was eliminated from the tournament again. Electric Lunch wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. At some point during the rumble, Electric Lunch was attacked by The Judge, which bent the armor into the drive wheels, reducing its ability to drive before Toro flipped it over. In the end, Electric Lunch lost overall to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to being a ranked bot at the time, Electric Lunch was once again allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Maximus. Maximus won the match by KO and Electric Lunch was eliminated from the tournament once again. Electric Lunch couldn't compete in the superheavyweight consolation rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "I can not define evil and carnage, but I know it when I see it. Its ELECTRIC LUNCH!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots from Nevada Category:Article stubs